


【授權翻譯】the road that stretches out ahead by hellodeer

by inoripooh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Road Trips, Translation, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoripooh/pseuds/inoripooh
Summary: 「我們開車去法國怎麼樣？」維克多問，然後勇利說了好。當然。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the road that stretches out ahead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610811) by [hellodeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodeer/pseuds/hellodeer). 



> 大家猴我是正在搞翻譯的松蘿！  
> 這是一篇可愛的原作向公路旅行故事！溫馨中摻雜著風雨欲來的不安感，還有非常可愛的維克多家人的描寫，都讓我非常喜歡。
> 
> 沒有Beta，只有Google，一切錯誤都是我的，發現有問題請不吝指正，多謝多謝！

**2016** **年12** **月1** **號，寒冷的星期四，早上7** **點，維克多的公寓**

 

在維克多開敞、明亮的廚房中，陽光透過輕薄的窗簾道著早，而維克多慵懶地吻著勇利，將最後一絲睡意從他唇上舔去。勇利輕哼著投入吻中，舉起手放在維克多腦後，手指糾纏著他柔軟的頭髮。他聽見一聲小小的「啵！」穿過嗡鳴不止的腦海，便結束這個吻，悄悄地挨著維克多的唇笑了起來。 

「煎蛋焦了，維克多，」他說，慢慢地眨著眼。維克多的臉龐跟他靠得好近，他們的鼻子碰著，勇利得要對起眼睛才能看清他。他總會把自己的眼鏡擦得乾乾淨淨，沒有一點灰塵或指紋，才不會妨礙他注視維克多迷人的眉眼。 

「然後呢？」維克多說，他冷冰冰的手潛進勇利的衣服底下。勇利打了個寒顫。坐在廚房流理台上的他跟維克多一般高，維克多正痞氣、頑皮又明媚地笑著。 

「然後我餓了，」勇利說。他輕輕地用穿著襪子的腳，踢了下維克多的小腿，維克多深深嘆氣。 

「好啦，好啦，」他說。他蹭了蹭勇利的臉頰，落了個吻，然後抽身離開勇利的腿間，將注意力轉向爐子。

勇利看著他試圖救回煎蛋，邊用俄語自言自語地喃喃著，感覺到自己的心臟如此飽脹，威脅著要滿溢而出。他愛這個男人，這個正穿著柔軟睡衣、站在自家廚房裡的男人；這個有著纖長的眼睫和手指的男人；吻起勇利，一如這正是他想要的棲身之處的男人。 

維克多給勇利獻上一塊有點焦褐的煎蛋捲，說著「鏘鏘！」好像很為自己驕傲。勇利親親他以表謝意。維克多躍上櫃台，坐在他身旁。 

「怎麼樣？」在勇利咬下第一口之後，他問。 

「還不壞，」勇利說，這是實話。自從他們三周前抵達聖彼得堡，而維克多決定要給勇利作營養均衡的餐點之後，他就越來越擅長煮東西了。 

維克多嘟起嘴，勇利朝他笑笑。 

他們吃完煎蛋捲之後，勇利伸手拿取擺在一籃仿真水果旁邊的紙袋，掏出一塊薄烤餅[1]。他掰成兩半，一半放在維克多盤子裡，吃起另外一半。 

「所以，」維克多開口。現在他整個人都朝著勇利的方向，轉過身子面對他。他的雙腳抵在勇利的腳上；即便穿著襪子，勇利也能感覺到他的腳有多冰。維克多似乎跟襪子有著私人恩怨，除非需要穿冰鞋，不然從來不肯套上襪子。

「我有個點子！」 

勇利朝他瞇起眼。維克多的點子，範圍從「或許還是把四周跳換成三周後內跳好了，」到「你覺得你媽媽會想在旅館裡擺這株盆栽嗎？」到「我們去唱卡啦OK然後直播給粉絲看吧！」 

「什麼？」他小心地問，不過維克多微笑著，坦率而明亮，讓勇利知道不管維克多想作什麼他都會同意。 

「我們開車去法國怎麼樣？」 

勇利朝他眨眨眼。皺起眉，想著或許維克多忘記飛機長什麼樣了。 

「為什麼？」 

維克多的笑容變得柔軟，他的唇角在愛意和親暱中放鬆。他朝勇利挪近了些，讓他們倆的前額相碰。 

「因為這樣我就有更多時間能和你在一起了，」他說。 

他們每天早上八點一起去冰場，勇利跟米菈、格奧爾基和尤里奧一起滑冰，而維克多不斷讓雅克夫發火。他們會一起吃午餐，維克多不會陪他去芭蕾教室和健身房，不過他們會先碰頭再回去維克多的公寓。有些時候維克多會帶他去聖彼得堡市內轉轉，有些時候他們會在芭蕾教室見到維克多的妹妹。有些時候，憤怒又聒噪、十五歲的尤里奧會在他們家吃晚餐。有一次維克多的弟弟帶著他的太太跟孩子來看他們。他們會做愛，挨著彼此睡著，汗涔涔又溫暖。他們每天早上都在同一張床上醒來。 

也就是說，他們大部分的時間都在一起，不過勇利覺得他知道維克多是什麼意思，知道如果只有他們倆在一輛車裡，開個不知道幾天的路程，會有什麼不同。他嚇著了，因為這沒有引起他的幽閉恐懼，不會讓他想要尖叫著跑走。 

「好吧，」他說。「我們走吧。」 

維克多的眼睛閃亮亮的，是兩汪盈滿鍾愛的湖泊。他快樂地尖叫，吻住勇利。

 

**早上9:36**

 

勇利拉著他的行李箱走到大樓的車庫，裡面停了十輛車，雖然維克多只有六個鄰居，不過他們全都是有錢人，職業從演員到整形外科醫生都有。他直直走向維克多的灰色保時捷，不過維克多說「不是，不是那一輛，」然後把勇利帶往一輛黑色福特翼虎[2]，看起來有點老舊，不過也因為悉心愛護而乾淨閃亮。 

「我喜歡車，」維克多說，高高拋起車鑰匙又一把接住。 

「我知道，」勇利點頭，因為他不只一次地在雜誌上讀到： _興趣：汽車，看電影、看漫畫_ ，有些時候上頭還列著 _最喜歡的食物：皮羅什基，_ 有些時候下面會有 _最近在聽什麼音樂：_ _Yulia Savicheva_ 。 

維克多把他們的行李廂放到後車廂，同時勇利坐進副駕，把安全帶繫上。 

「準備好去冒險了嗎？」等維克多也坐好之後問道，他咧嘴笑著，頭髮垂在臉上。 

幾天之前是勇利的生日。維克多為他將早餐端到床上，自己做了傳統的日式早餐給他，米飯煮得濕濕軟軟，麵條沒有熟。他緩慢地跟勇利做愛，讓他高潮了兩次。他親親勇利的髮頂，送給他一枚銀戒，內側寫著 **我愛你** 。勇利哭了，想著 _我怎麼能這麼幸運？_

「對，」勇利說。「跟你一起哪裡都好。」 

他們出發了。

 

**早上11:05**

 

車窗外的風景從聖彼得堡低矮的建築變成了結霜的樹木、覆著白雪的草地。維克多小心翼翼地開著車，因為路上的車流壅塞、路面濕滑危險。車裡很溫暖，暖氣很吵，不過還能穩定運作。勇利看風景，或者看維克多，或者看襯著維克多的風景。他深陷思緒中時非常美麗，而他經常如此。那是大部分的人不了解的維克多：他想得很多、很深。有些時候，比勇利還思慮重重。維克多逮到他在盯著看，不過勇利沒有臉紅，沒有避開視線。他露出微笑，小小的、不露齒的那種，而維克多也回以微笑。 

「抱歉，我很無聊吧，」他說。勇利想， _永遠不會_ 。「我確定這車裡面有片CD，或許在置物箱裡？」 

「好的，」勇利說。他把置物箱打開，有三樣東西掉了出來：一個面紙盒、一本書，一片CD。 

「哦喔，」維克多說，朝勇利眨了下眼。 

勇利對他翻了個白眼，彎下身一一將面紙盒、CD和書給撿起。把面紙盒放回置物箱裡關上。將那片沒有裝在殼裡的CD放進播放器中（當勇利指出這輛車的年紀實在不應該有這種配備時，「這是我改裝的哦！」維克多雀躍地說，「跟我叔叔一起做的！」）。車內響起了一首美麗而哀傷的鋼琴曲前奏。 

「噢，」勇利說。「這是你2005年賽季的短節目音樂。」 

維克多在勇利家裡，看過他床邊那張忘記藏起的照片。他看過那些塞在勇利床底的海報和雜誌。優子全部都告訴他了，他們以前是怎麼模仿他的、勇利怎麼會把他的狗叫做小維，還有他們是怎麼在幾個月之間經營起日本國內最多人瀏覽的維克多‧尼基弗洛夫粉絲站。 

所以當維克多噴出一聲笑時，不是刻薄的意思，不是要讓勇利難堪。這是喜愛的、歡欣的、柔軟而讚嘆的笑聲。 

「對，」他說，正微笑著。「一定是我青少年組的時候用的音樂。」 

勇利跟著旋律輕哼。他撿起的書其實不是一本真的書，而是第一集的《亂馬1/2》。他記得姊姊以前會看這套漫畫，還隱約記得劇情和角色，不過打開時裡面寫的全是俄文，沒有漢字或平假名。 

他考慮問姊姊的推薦漫畫。維克多可能會最喜歡少女漫畫。

 

**下午2:56**

 

維克多的午餐吃炸肉餅[3]配馬鈴薯泥和紅茶，而勇利的午餐是雞肉湯麵。在兩人共享一片巧克力蛋糕當點心之後，他們坐在這間幾乎沒客人的路邊餐廳裡，打電話給他們的家人。維克多語速很快地跟他媽媽說話，勇利想像他是在彙報他們目前的所在地。 

然後他用視訊跟真利通話，用日語問，「狗狗，拜託了，真利小姐！」，腔調又濃又重。他朝真利露出他最迷人的笑，那種能讓少年少女為之腿軟的笑容，不過她看起來一點也沒受影響，應道 _好、好_ ，然後離開去找馬卡欽。 

維克多的表情垮了下來。「她不喜歡我，」他說，勇利意識到女服務生正像隻禿鷹一樣對他們虎視眈眈，所以在桌子下輕拍維克多的膝蓋。 

他原本也會做類似的事情，殷勤討好維克多的妹妹，不過當他們見面時，她看了他一眼之後就欣喜地尖叫起來，所以他不需要這樣。 

「那邊怎麼了？」他的媽媽從電話另一端問，勇利將注意力轉回談話中。他旁邊的維克多看起來又變得快活了，在馬卡欽舔著螢幕的時候朝她拋飛吻。 

「只是維恰又反應過度了，」勇利說，沒有試圖撇開聲音裡的喜愛之情。 

「維恰？」媽媽問道。 

「噢，」勇利說。他臉紅了，把玩著夾克的拉鍊。「這裡的俄羅斯人都這樣叫他。」 

勇利從中國賽後就沒回過家，因為他們直接搭飛機去參加俄羅斯賽，不過他每天都給媽媽打電話，有些時候也會跟爸爸和姊姊說到話。他們都沒有提起維克多在國際直播的鏡頭前吻他的事情，也沒有提起勇利之後的反應。他不知道這代表什麼意思，讓他煩惱又焦躁。 

 _船到橋頭自然直，勇利_ ，有一次，在維克多抱抱他、揉揉他的背之後，這樣告訴他。而這就是他要作的：告訴他的家人維克多是他的畢生摯愛，告訴他的家人他很快樂。 

「我明白了！」她的媽媽愉快地說，把話題轉向他們要辦個直播派對，所以整個鎮上的人都能來看勇利比決賽。

 

**晚上6:20**

 

車輛傾軋路面的聲響和收音機裡輕淺的小提琴曲催他進入夢鄉，頭枕在窗戶邊。他夢到他在冰上，維克多也在那裡，留著長髮的少年模樣，無止盡的旋轉著。 

他試著要滑得更近些，但他注意到自己沒有雙腳或者雙腿，連身體也沒有。 

維克多仍在不斷地旋轉跳躍、旋轉跳躍，他的身體是一抹切穿空氣的朦朧銀色。突然他就站在勇利面前了，穿著一件純白的長袖襯衫和灰色的長褲，頭髮高高梳起綁成馬尾。 

「你知道這很快就要結束了，對吧？」他問，輕柔甜美，聲音如蜜。勇利說了些什麼，雖然他沒有臉孔、嘴唇或聲音。維克多露出了他見過最悲傷的笑容。 

「我當然知道了。但是你呢？」 

他醒來之後正哭著，無聲的眼淚滑下臉龐。維克多正握著他的左手，十指交纏，擱在勇利的座位上。

 

**晚上8:00**

 

他們快到邊境了。再幾公里就到拉脫維亞，不過維克多太累了，緩緩沉沉地朝著方向盤眨眼。他們找到一間小小的、臭烘烘的旅館，又舊又髒。維克多雀躍地跟前台的女士說話，即便她只是嘟噥著，粗魯地把鑰匙塞進他手裡。 

勇利後頭站在幾步遠的地方，覺得惶恐。維克多轉過頭看勇利，微笑著問道，「雙人床可以嗎，勇利？」 

勇利的心口泛酸。維克多的笑容既溫柔又疲倦，一點銳利的邊角都沒有。勇利想要伸出手觸碰維克多的手腕內側，想要一路吻下他的鼻梁、他的頸項、他的胸膛。他注視著維克多，而他 **想要** 。 

「可以，」他說。「當然可以。」

 

\---

 

[1] syrniki，用奶渣製作的薄烤餅。https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Syrniki

[2] Ford Maverick，找到的資料是翻成福特翼虎。我對汽車一點概念也沒有，如果這個譯名不對麻煩告訴我，謝謝！http://www.twwiki.com/wiki/%E7%A6%8F%E7%89%B9%E7%BF%BC%E8%99%8E

[3] 原文是kotlety。小伙伴提供的資訊：東歐常見料理。用絞肉（牛、豬、雞、火雞）與辛香料混合後煎炸製成。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章有一輛勇維迷你車。

**2016** **年12** **月2** **日，星期五，靠近拉脫維亞的某個地方，早上8:07**

 

他們的早餐是泡得太淡的茶和沒味道的布利尼[1]，因為他們只能找到這間便宜骯髒又擁擠的路邊餐廳。勇利慢慢地吃著，同時維克多警惕地看著食物。 

「護照帶了嗎？」吃完之後維克多問道。他一直試著在桌下用腳去逗勇利。 

「噢，」勇利說，手放在他的背包裡，攢著他們倆的護照。「我忘記了。」 

「勇利！」維克多說，義憤填膺地。他的眼睛睜得大大的，一隻手順過頭髮。「現在怎麼辦？我們得 **一路開回去** 了啦。」 

他看起來快要把臉埋進手中，花上三十分鐘來琢磨大宇宙的不公和他健忘的男朋友，所以勇利從背包裡面拿出護照給維克多看，壞笑著附上一句：「開玩笑的。」 

「勇利！」維克多又說了一次。他聽起來很震驚，每次勇利設法騙到他的時候都會這樣。「你很糟糕欸。」 

維克多朝他咂舌，不過他的表情介於笑意和喜愛之間。那模樣很好看，柔和了他鋒利的眼眸和嘴唇。 

他們坐進車裡，而這次勇利開車。離國界很近了，車流量有點大，幾輛卡車和房車排成一排，不過他們二十分鐘之後就排到檢查站，看到睡眼惺忪的海關人員裹著一件厚厚的大外套。 

他用俄語說了些什麼，勇利覺得應該是「請出示護照。」然後他眨了眨眼，好好地看了看車裡的人。 

「噢，」他說。「尼基弗洛夫。」 

「早安，先生！」維克多用俄語說，朝著他非常迷人地笑著。花樣滑冰根本不是那麼熱門的運動，但是維克多就像個好萊塢名人，到哪都會被認出來。上次勇利查看的時候，錄下他們中國賽上的那個吻的影片已經有接近兩百萬的點閱次數了。 

那位先生請他簽名，維克多就給他簽了名，還說可以合照。他輕聲笑笑，又要了一次護照。然後就讓他們通過了。 

外頭既冷又陰，但是路面沒有積雪，所以勇利踩下油門。他在美國學會開車，他二十歲的時候別人都嘲笑他，問說「你 **不會** 開車？」，直到他太生氣了，決定要證明他 **當然會** 。 

維克多很開心。他把車窗搖下，頭探出窗外大叫。 

「你會感冒的，維克多，」勇利說，不過他笑了。稍微把車速加快。 

「你真不好玩欸！」維克多叫。勇利朝他翻翻白眼。 

一兩分鐘之後，維克多搖上車窗。他咯咯笑著，雙眼明亮又溫暖。 

勇利伸手碰碰他濕漉的頭髮，想著維克多就在他身邊的時間還剩下多少。

 

**早上9:34**

 

維克多低頭對著手機皺眉。 

「瑪琳娜說我收到一封信，」他說。他讓妹妹負責收他的信，大部分都是帳單和他不會看的報紙。他的臉迸出燦爛的笑容。「或許又是理事長寄來的？」 

在中國賽後，除了一次讓他低著頭咕噥抱歉的臭罵之後，維克多還收到一封國際花滑協會理事長的信，譴責他 **作為教練的行為失職** ， **極度自私** ，以及他 **在公開場合的行徑使這項運動蒙羞** 。 

他把那封信裱起來掛在臥室牆上，正對著床。他們每天早上起床之後都會看到它。 

「還記得那次理事長發飆，就因為我讓全世界看到你是屬於我的？」他總會這麼說，還因為自己的玩笑而傻呼呼地大笑起來。 

維克多覺得自己很厲害，但事實上，沒在冰上的時候，他會說很爛的雙關笑話。他會看爛俗浪漫愛情電影和聖誕電影看到哭出來。睡著之後會流口水說夢話，呢喃俄語單字和勇利的名字。他知道花樣滑冰全部的歷史，過去的世界紀錄和個人最佳成績，有誰何時在哪做了什麼，但是他沒辦法在地圖上指出阿根廷在哪，分辨不出章魚和魷魚。他一天到晚弄丟手機，需要勇利從沙發底下、浴室洗手台、冰箱裡面幫他找回來。他其實需要眼鏡，但他不肯戴，說眼鏡跟他的個人風格不搭（「不過你戴眼鏡很可愛！」他告訴勇利，親親他的臉頰。）他既刻薄粗魯又毒舌。他二十七歲，而他才剛學會怎麼道歉。 

勇利是如此愛他，有些時候這股愛意重到會疼。 

「沒事，」維克多說，噘起嘴。「是奶奶寄來的。」 

「噢，」勇利說。「她還好嗎？」 

「米沙說她狀況好轉了。他上周帶著寶寶去探望她。」 

勇利應了一聲。維克多的妹妹會向他彙報尼基弗洛夫家的情況，一周至少兩次，大部分的消息都已經從維克多那兒聽說了。維克多的媽媽有些時候也會發簡訊給他，有一次維克多的爸爸傳了Youtube上的搞笑狗狗影片給他看。 

維克多一天到晚傳簡訊給勇利的媽媽和姊姊，他們會回傳馬卡欽的照片給他，告訴他要好好吃飯，問他們過得怎麼樣。維克多和美奈子會玩Words with Friends[2]，他每次都會抱怨她打敗他。 

勇利不介意用一輩子的時間來聽他抱怨。

 

**下午12:47**

 

拉脫維亞很小，或者可能勇利開太快了，又或許兩者都是。他們中午就到立陶宛了，停下來吃飯、給車加油。這裡的人只說一點英文和破爛的俄語，而他們倆人都不會說立陶宛語，所以大部分的時間他們都靠指來指去和比手畫腳來溝通。 

他們找到一間小小的便利商店，維克多決定要去買點心。勇利在外面等他，靠著車門，呼息形成空氣中冰冷的白煙。 

 **我聽說你們倆開車去馬賽？** 尤里奧傳簡訊給他，沒先打招呼，沒有微笑表情符號。 

 **對** ，勇利回覆。 

 **搞什麼啊** ，不到一分鐘之後就收到回覆。 **你是沒聽說過飛機嗎？**

 **是維克多的主意。**

**當然是了。你也想跟他一起去吧** ，後面跟著一個翻白眼的表情。 

如果現在是六月的話，勇利會覺得這蠻沒禮貌的，但現在是冬天，而尤里奧十五歲，這年紀的小孩會用吼叫和抱怨來表現喜愛和關心。勇利原諒他，也沒試著改變他。 

他抬起頭，剛好看到維克多抓拍了一張他的照片。 

「維克多！」他說，紅著臉。維克多笑了。 

「因為你看起來超可愛嘛，」他說，然後把傳到Instagram上的照片給勇利看，下面標註著 _跟我全世界最喜歡的人一起旅行中！_  

披集已經按讚了。

 

**晚上10:10**

 

他們已經開了好幾小時的車，時間足夠他們抵達波蘭又繼續開。維克多已經看了兩遍《亂馬1/2》，聽了三回他青少年組的音樂CD，打了一次盹。不過大部分的時間他都醒著，安靜地，左手舒服地擱在勇利的大腿上。 

他們決定休息的時候，外頭天色已經很暗了。他們找到一間旅館，裡面的房間一樣又小又髒。維克多對著床鋪皺起鼻子，不過還是乖乖躺下了，他蒼白的皮膚跟床單上的褐色髒污形成強烈對比。 

維克多屬於那種附有大型電梯跟絲綢床單的五星級酒店。他應該要在他聖彼得堡的公寓，開著電視在沙發上睡著，或者在冰場練習一次又一次的四周後內跳，或者可能甚至在長谷津，摟著馬卡欽喝清酒，而不是待在波蘭境內一間充滿霉味的旅館。 

勇利想去滑冰，但他反而朝維克多伸出手，手指握住他的腳踝。維克多對他微笑，慵懶而倦怠地，在這張便宜的旅館床舖上舒展身體。 

勇利撲向前吻他。體內蓄積起絕望，威脅著要將他整個人吞沒；他深深地、凶狠地親吻維克多，試著要將他全部據為己有。 

維克多打斷這個吻，雙手輕輕地放在勇利臉頰上。 

「嘿，」他說。「慢慢來。我哪也不會去的。」 

 _不，你會走的_ ，勇利想，但他沒有說出口，反而繼續褪去他和維克多的衣服。 

當他倆都裸著身子時，他躺在維克多身上，持續了好幾分鐘的吻，感覺像是過了數個小時。維克多將手撫上勇利的肩、他的頭髮、他的胸膛、他的臀部。勇利抵著他的唇低聲呻吟。 

勇利是個花滑選手，但他從來適應不了冬天，寒冷滲進他的骨頭，讓他悲傷又焦慮。總是那樣，即便他還是個小男孩的時候也一樣，那時西郡豪會因為他愛哭，笑他是小寶寶，而優子會皺起眉頭，抱抱他。他從來沒辦法真的把這些感情訴諸言語，不知道該怎麼用身體以外的方法來表達心緒。 

這就是他在挺進維克多體內、咬住他肩膀時試著做的。他想，或許如果他們足夠接近了，或許如果他能證明自己是個足夠好的男朋友，足夠好的人，而不只是隨便一個花滑選手，或許如果他埋進維克多身子裡然後 **留下** —— 

或許，維克多也會留下。 

稍晚，在他們倆高潮時，維克多尖叫著勇利的名字，他們對望了好一陣子。維克多的手指順過勇利的頭髮。他們就那樣睡著了。 

 

[1] 布利尼（blini）是一種類似可麗餅的食物，主要流行在東歐地區。

[2] Words with Friends是一款拼字遊戲，可以跟線上玩家或好友連線玩。


	3. Chapter 3

**12月3日，灰濛下雪的星期六，在德國的一條路上，早上10:39**

 

藍色便利貼還黏在勇利額頭上。維克多老早就把他的那張撕下了，因為勇利實在太沒想像力，只寫得出 **多摩君** [1]，維克多才問兩個問題就想出來了。 

現在比起猜自己便利貼上寫的是什麼，他更專心地盯著維克多看，看他英俊的輪廓，挺直的鼻梁，擱在方向盤上的手腕。 

他知道他那張上面寫的是人類，是個男人，很有名。他嘆了口氣。 

「我是花滑選手嗎？」他問，因為維克多對名聲的概念就是一個人在冰上多有名。 

「對！」維克多唱道。 

「我有參加大獎賽決賽嗎？」 

「對！」 

然後更小聲地，在他們之間耳語：「你愛我嗎？」 

維克多笑了，淺淺地、柔軟地，沒有將目光從路面移開，說道：「對。」 

「我是勝生勇利，」勇利說。 

「沒錯！」維克多歡呼。勇利把便利貼從額頭上摘下，看到顫抖雜亂的漢字拼成他的名字，因為這是維克多開車的時候用單手寫的，還轉過身擋住勇利的視線。 

「你真是太荒謬了，」他說，語氣聽來盡是溫柔。 

「我超了不起的，」維克多眨了下眼。 

勇利翻翻白眼，戳維克多的肋骨。 

維克多挪開身體笑了一聲。曾經在一個平凡無奇的星期三，紅著臉、滿心歡喜的勇利，第一次偷偷用手戳花滑界的傳奇人物維克多尼基弗洛夫的身側，那時維克多笑得太猛還哭出來了。 

「停下來啦，」維克多說，不太認真地拍開勇利的手。「身為你的頭號粉絲──」 

（「你才來多久，四天？」美奈子有次咆哮著說，眼光上下瞟著維克多。「我已經在這裡二十年了。 **我才是** 勇利的頭號粉絲。」 

「我可不同意，」西郡豪說，皺著眉頭。） 

「──希望你能對我多一點尊重少一點侮辱哦。」 

「美奈子老師會有不同意見。披集也是。」勇利說，不過他挨近維克多的座位，往他頰上親了一口。 

維克多滿意地哼哼。

 

**下午12:09**

 

維克多的手機響了。勇利探進維克多的褲子口袋把手機拿出來，按下接聽，把手機舉到維克多耳邊。 

維克多用俄語說了幾個字。然後他從勇利手裡接過手機，在螢幕上按了什麼，然後把手機放在靠近排檔的置杯架上。 

「尤里奧，現在我開免持啦，」他雀躍地說。 

「你們兩個在哪？」尤里問。 

「哈囉，尤里奧，」勇利開心地說。他想念尤里。「我們在德國的某個地方。」 

「你們是智障嗎？」他吼道。「你們是沒聽到今天晚上德國會有暴風雪嗎？」 

「沒聽到呢，」維克多和勇利異口同聲地回答。維克多咯咯笑。

「去你們的。」尤里說。 

「注意用詞，」勇利指責。尤里哼得好大聲，聲音在車裡嗡嗡作響。 

「不管啦，」他說。「就是，找個地方待著，別冒著雪開車，好嗎？」 

「你是在擔心我們嗎，尤里奧？」維克多假裝倒抽了口氣。「太貼心了！」 

「你真是個廢物，」尤里嘶聲說。「掰了，呆子。」 

他掛了電話。 

維克多嘆氣，柔軟地微笑。 

「他長大了呢，」他說。 

「沒錯，」勇利微笑。

 

**下午1:45**

 

外頭開始下雪。勇利在車裡暖活又舒適，一點也沒注意到。他忙著翻《亂馬1/2》，只能看圖片，因為整本漫畫他唯一看得懂的俄文單字，就是寫在封面內頁的維克多的名字。不過維克多打了個噴嚏，勇利眨眨眼，抬起頭。 

「上帝保佑你，」 

「多謝（Spasiba），」維克多下意識地應道，一點也沒放在心上。 

他看起來很嚴肅，身形高挑，挺著背，眼睛沒有離開路面。他正穿著勇利的日本花滑協會夾克，袖子短得蓋不到手腕。維克多說這是他不小心拿的，噢，他只是抓了眼前看到的第一件暖和的衣服，他多傻啊。勇利覺得他在撒謊。 

勇利從口袋裡拿出手機。他的鎖屏畫面還是小維，不過他的桌面背景是一張自拍，勇利和維克多和馬卡欽，擠成一團塞進鏡頭裡，他們三個躺在勇利家裡那張小床上。 

他把照相軟體打開，抓拍了一張維克多的照片，襯著車窗外的雪景，看起來既蒼白又明亮，眉間有一抹淺淺的皺紋，頭髮亂糟糟的。他並沒有像維克多、像披集或克里斯一樣，把照片放到社交平台上。他將這張留給自己，就像他想要讓維克多留下。

 

**下午2:28**

 

現在要吃午餐有點晚了，所以除了他們以外，只有五個客人待在這間又小又冷的餐廳裡。維克多點了炸魚條配馬鈴薯泥（維克多超愛馬鈴薯泥，他說這是在勇利向他介紹豬排飯之前，他最喜歡的食物）而勇利吃麵。他們附近有一台電視機帶著雜訊嗡鳴著，螢幕上播放著新聞，上面用的語言他們倆都看不懂。 

在午餐過程中，他們談起勇利的節目。勇利對自己的短節目有自信，知道他能展現出來、讓這世界明白何謂情色，即便他真正的情色只會讓維克多看見，還有他的表演滑節目也練得很流暢。但是自由滑仍然讓他遲疑，還有太多他做不對的部分，太多還沒辦法成功的跳躍。 

從他們這趟小旅行啟程開始，他已經三天沒滑冰了，這是他七歲之後遇過最長一段沒滑冰的日子。他知道維克多也一樣，他一定覺得比勇利更焦躁。所以或許，這就是為什麼他會在嘆了口氣之後，說：「或許比起在賽後喝酒，你該 **在賽前** 喝個幾杯。」 

勇利不明白。勇利知道維克多的意思是 _放輕鬆，好好享受你的節目_ ，但他實際說出口的話既粗魯又刻薄，讓勇利皺眉。 

「你又要讓我在停車場哭了哦，」他說，用的並不是那種不善的口吻。 

「我們現在根本不在停車場，」維克多厲聲說。 

勇利盯著他。維克多嘆氣。 

「抱歉，」他說，在桌上握住勇利的手。「我累了。」 

勇利什麼也沒說，但他伸出另一隻手，拍拍維克多的頭髮，這代表了 _我原諒你，我什麼都會原諒你，我愛你_ 。 

他們離開餐廳的時候還在下雪。維克多沒法發動車子，所以他打電話給叔叔，用又急促又大聲的俄語跟他說話，讓勇利聽得頭痛。最後他走出車外，勇利看著維克多走到車子前方，把引擎蓋打開。 

外頭很冷，維克多甚至都沒繫圍巾；勇利五分鐘之後開始坐立難安，不過維克多很快就回到車內，渾身發抖。他轉動鑰匙，車子就轟隆隆地在他們腳下恢復生機。 

維克多跟他叔叔再講幾句話之後掛了電話。 

「他說要我代他問候你，還有祝你決賽好運。他會為你加油的，」維克多說。 

「噢，」勇利紅了臉。來自維克多家人的喜愛之情仍然讓他覺得新鮮，還是得要習慣的事情。「告訴他我也一樣。我是說，也向他問好，不是說決賽的事情。也代我向他問好，我沒有要祝他決賽好運因為他沒有要比決賽。我是說──」 

維克多笑了。 

「我知道你的意思，親愛的。」

 

**晚上11:38**

 

尤里奧警告過他們的那場暴風雪的確來了。在天色變得太黑、不可能看得見路況之前，他們找到一間旅館，決定在那過夜。這一間比他們先前待過的那兩間還好些，不過聞起來還是很奇怪，像是黴菌跟死老鼠，淋浴間也還是太小，不夠他們倆一塊進去。 

勇利準備上床睡覺的時候收到一封奇怪的簡訊，說是什麼他信用卡有一筆未經授權的購買明細。因為現在日本的時間是早上，他打電話給那家信用卡公司。 

「勇利，」維克多嗚嗚抱怨，整個人掛在勇利背後，嘟著嘴。勇利拍拍他的腦袋，同時跟電話另一端的女士說話，試著跟她解釋，沒錯，他的確是在德國刷了信用卡付油錢。 

維克多嘆了口氣，抽開身。他躺在床上，很快就轉移了注意力，輕點他的手機，戴起耳機，嘴裡喃喃著什麼──可能是首歌吧。 

勇利幾乎花了二十分鐘，用了他所有的個人資訊，說服那個女士刷卡的人就是他自己，還有他真的是在告訴她實話。累得要命地，他關上手機，躺在維克多身旁，維克多也把手機放在旁邊，轉向面對勇利。 

他們就這樣盯著對方，過了好幾秒。維克多的眼睛非常藍，比晴空的顏色更深，幾乎與長谷津的海一般顏色。他的頭髮是幾近純銀的金色。下頷和臉頰上有鬍茬，因為今天早上他忘記刮鬍子了。 

「維克多，」勇利說，左手捧起維克多一邊臉頰，那些鬍茬蹭得他掌心癢癢的。維克多慢慢眨眼。 

「我──」

 

\---

 

[1]多摩君是日本放送協會（NHK）的吉祥物。2004年開始發售周邊，之後到哪都看得到它。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 互攻迷你車！

**2016** **年12** **月4** **日，勇利這輩子最冷的星期天，在德國一間小旅館的房間裡，早上12:01**

 

「──只是想要你明白，」勇利說，嚥了口口水。「你不需要強迫你自己。」 

「強迫我自己？」維克多問，皺著眉。 

「你不需要強迫自己待在這裡，跟我在一起，」勇利說。這是他這輩子必須言明的話語中最困難的一句，而當那些字句脫口而出之後，他立刻就感到空虛而悲傷，他希望自己可以哭。「如果你下周想待在其他地方，也沒關係的。我明白的。」 

維克多安靜了一會，他的眼睛睜得大大的。勇利用拇指在維克多頰上畫著圓，忍住眼淚，忍住他想尖叫著逃開的欲望。最後，維克多似乎從震驚中恢復過來，他說，「為什麼你要把我推開？」 

他的聲音高昂、含著痛楚，發著抖。 

「我沒有！」他說，惱怒於維克多不能明白。「我的意思是，你愛滑冰。你愛比賽，是吧？」 

「不對，」維克多說。 

「你熱愛這些！」勇利說。「而且如果你回去了也沒關係的，我不介意。我的意思是，我會介意，但是我不希望讓你覺得你必須要跟我在一起或者──」 

維克多眼裡有淚。 

「你真是殘忍，」他說，握住勇利的手腕，將他的手從自己臉上移開，翻過身，背對勇利。 

勇利想要呼喚他的名字，但是他喉間的腫塊不斷、不斷、不斷地脹大。他想要伸出手觸摸他，但是他的手如死物垂在枕頭上，因為甚麼都不作，也比讓維克多抽開身、遠離他的碰觸要好。勇利也翻過身背對著維克多，然後安靜地將臉埋在掌心哭泣。 

維克多在他生日時送他的戒指冷冰冰地套在指頭上。他知道維克多愛他，但是他也知道維克多想念滑冰，想念比賽的炫目華美，想念人們愛慕地尖叫他的名字。他不想要將維克多守在那個世界之外，不想要讓維克多最終因此而厭憎他。所以他得讓維克多離開，即便他從來不想要這樣。 

但問題是他從來無意要傷害維克多。他覺得維克多會覺得鬆了口氣，終於能卸下作為勇利教練的職責。他不知道他哪裡殘忍了，但是如果維克多這樣說他的話，如果維克多受傷了的話── 

勇利在愧疚和焦慮中渾身顫抖。 

他哭到睡著，時睡時醒，又夢到了年輕的維克多，長髮軟軟地垂在肩上。 

「看到了嗎？」維克多問，張開雙手指向冰面，空蕩的冰場。他笑了。「這全是為了你。」 

「我不想要這樣，」勇利說。這次他有了聲音，有了身體。他滑向維克多，碰觸他的髮梢。「我想要你。」 

「這個嘛！」維克多快活地說。「可以商量看看！」 

早晨時他醒來了，慢慢眨眼。維克多的呼息均勻，聲響熟悉又舒緩。勇利翻過身，從後頭抱住維克多，將鼻子埋進他的髮間。 

維克多醒來了，在勇利的懷裡轉過身，低下頭往勇利的胸前落了個吻，堪堪在他心口上方。勇利知道這代表了原諒。 

第一次是勇利先吻他的，他在日本國家電視台上宣布他對維克多的愛之後，回到了家，害羞地問，「你知道我之前說了什麼嗎？」 

「知道一點點，」維克多說。「我請真利幫我翻譯，不過她說那太可笑了，所以我應該來讓你翻譯給我聽。」 

所以勇利照作，而維克多說「噢」然後笑了，勇利覺得自己在愛裡醉得頭暈目眩，他抓住維克多的肩膀，吻了他。 

他也正在這麼作，深深地、緩緩地吻著維克多，雙手埋在他髮間。他們吻了又吻、吻了又吻，很快地兩人都赤著身子，衣服和棉被都推到床下去了。維克多支在勇利上方，不過勇利翻過他們的上下位置，把維克多頂到背靠著牆、坐起身。然後勇利緩慢而甜美地騎在他身上，手臂環著維克多的肩膀。維克多的手在勇利的腰間灼燙得可以燒穿皮膚。

「勇利，」維克多說，然後說：「勇利，」一遍又一遍，勇利勇利勇利勇利勇利，吻著他的肩膀，他的頸項，他的臉頰，他的嘴唇，他高潮時，唇上正含著勇利的名字。 

勇利又哭了。

 

**下午1:54**

 

暴風雪沒有那麼猛烈，路面清理得足夠乾淨，讓他們可以在早餐之後離開旅館，午餐時抵達法國。維克多頭枕著窗戶打盹，先前才承認了他昨晚根本沒睡著。勇利單手開車，右手緊緊牽著維克多的手。 

車上又放起了維克多的CD。正在播最後一首曲子，一首美麗又哀傷的鋼琴曲，是維克多在贏得青少年組世界冠軍的那年，他自由滑節目用的曲子，也是勇利在電視上第一次看到他、感到無比驚艷的那年。 

不過，曲子的最後一段，是這席話： 

「哈囉，我親愛的男孩兒，」艾蓮娜的聲音在車裡響起，愉快又鮮活。維克多曾經將她的話翻譯給勇利聽，此後他就牢牢記住了。「希望你這個賽季玩得愉快！有想到下一季要做什麼嗎？不管你想做什麼我都會支持你的。我是你媽媽嘛，」她安靜了一會。「我的兒子啊，你總是要我幫你的節目編這麼悲傷的曲子。為什麼你這麼難過呢？為什麼你總是一個人呢？我知道你愛滑冰，但生命裡還有其他事情存在的，」她嘆了口氣。「你跟你的妹妹真像啊，你和你的滑冰，她和她的芭蕾。我好愛你們倆，愛得就像我可以吞掉這整個宇宙。這是我正在作的曲子，只為你作的。」 

接著播出的是第一版〈伴我身邊不要離開〉的開頭旋律。 

勇利去過維克多父母的家，在聖彼得堡的郊區。艾蓮娜的鋼琴巨大古老，備受鍾愛，非常美麗。她的演奏就像是維克多的滑冰，伴隨著多年練習下的輕鬆自如、完美無瑕。 

她曾在世界各地最重要的音樂廳演奏過，她告訴他，那些音樂廳有最有名的管弦樂團和指揮家，後來她在二十八歲時回到俄羅斯，墜入愛河。 

艾蓮娜個子小小，但維克多的父親很高，仍然有著曾經身為曲棍球員的強壯體格。第一次帶維克多和瑪琳娜去冰場的人是葉夫根尼，希望他的孩子們會像他一樣，愛上冰的寒冷和鞋刃滑過冰面的聲響。維克多如此。瑪琳娜則不是。 

瑪琳娜愛的是芭蕾。他們會一起上課，瑪琳娜和維克多，他們倆都是學院裡頂尖的學生。維克多去看她的每一場表演，瑪琳娜為他每一場比賽喝采，他們會纏著媽媽為他們作曲，向爸爸嘟起嘴央求想要的東西，把米沙的玩具藏起來，弄哭他的時候又覺得良心不安，而當學校裡的男生覺得維克多太像個姑娘而欺負他時，瑪琳娜會去揍他們，揍到她的指節血跡斑斑。這個世界是瑪琳娜和維克多，尼基弗洛夫雙胞胎的舞台。 

她住在聖彼得堡，距離維克多家兩個街區外的地方，會在維克多離開去比賽的時候幫他照顧馬卡欽。她是馬林斯基芭蕾舞團的首席舞者，一顆冉冉上升的俄羅斯明星，維克多談起她時，總帶著驕傲和鍾愛。 

「她是我最好的朋友，」維克多總是說。「她跟米沙都是。」 

米沙比雙胞胎晚兩年出生，是個安靜的男人，似乎總在皺眉。他是個醫生，跟一個可愛的大學教授結了婚。他們有個六個月大的兒子，名叫狄米奇。即便在日本，維克多有時也會去買寶寶的衣服和玩具，帶勇利一塊去，問他「這個怎麼樣？你覺得米沙跟莉莎會喜歡嗎？」直到勇利溫和地提醒維克多他不認識那些人。當維克多生氣的時候，總是表現得微妙、尖銳又斤斤計較，那時他就會叫他弟弟米哈伊爾。 

勇利也遇過維克多最喜歡的叔叔，葉夫根尼唯一的兄弟。彼得是個機械技師，以前會帶維克多去車展和博覽會，在自己的工房告訴他怎麼修引擎，在維克多的個頭才剛比方向盤高出一些時就教他怎麼開車，顯然這些嘗試全都是要讓維克多更有男子氣概一點，讓他放棄那些女孩子氣的運動。不過維克多成了喜歡汽車的冠軍花滑選手，而彼得就成了驕傲的叔叔，會參加他所有的歐洲賽事，像瘋子一樣為他大聲加油。 

勇利愛著維克多的家人一如他自己的。他想像著如果他的家人們全都聚在一起，會是什麼樣的，他的媽媽和艾蓮娜，他的爸爸和葉夫根尼，他的姐姐和瑪琳娜和米沙，美奈子老師和彼得叔叔。未來的某一天，他希望能讓這願景實現。 

他捏捏維克多的手。

 

**下午4:39**

 

距離馬賽還有一段長路，在白茫濕滑的法國道路上，樹林和草地都覆著雪。勇利安靜地開著車，深陷在思緒中，沒能注意到除了眼前路面之外的其他事情。 

不過他聽到維克多嘀咕著なにがすきですか[1]，所以他轉過頭，看到維克多對著手機螢幕皺眉，戴著耳機，對自己小聲說話。在螢幕上，勇利可以看見一隻小小的綠色貓頭鷹。 

「維克多，」他說，非常非常慢地說。維克多摘下一只耳機，注意力轉向勇利。「那是多鄰國[2]嗎？」 

勇利看過維克多臉紅的次數數也數不清了，贏了金牌之後、練習之後、喝醉了、泡溫泉的時候，還有做愛的時候。但是他不覺得自己曾經看過維克多 **不好意思** 的樣子，他的臉頰染著淺粉。 

「我就不擅長其它語言嘛！」他防備地說，像是覺得勇利會因為他想要學日語嘲笑他。 

維克多在日本待了八個月，不過他大部分是用英語跟勇利和勇利家人說話，而長谷津很小很寬容，習慣外國客人到訪。每次維克多用他破爛的日文跟鎮上隨便一個人講話時，勇利就覺得既欣喜又驕傲。 

但是維克多 **仍然** 在試著學日語，這個認知狠狠擊中了他。 

「噢，」勇利說。「你是要留下來的。」 

「什麼？」維克多問，不過勇利沒聽見他，不是真的聽見，他只是徑直在路邊停下車，打開車門走出去，繞了一圈到維克多的門邊，沒注意到落在他頭髮上的雪花，以及外頭冰冷的空氣。他現在知道了夠多的俄語，可以聽懂當他爬上維克多的大腿， **砰** 的一聲關上車門時，維克多說的是 **你在做什麼呀，你個瘋狂的傢伙** ？ 

「維克多，」他說，捧起維克多的臉頰，態度非常嚴肅。「大獎賽決賽之後，你要回日本嗎？」 

「這是說什麼呢，」維克多說，手指握住勇利的手腕。「當然我要回去了！我的狗在日本，你也在那裡啊。」 

然後維克多拿起手機，在瀏覽器上打開一頁存好的連結，給勇利看：長谷津房屋出售的清單。 

「我想要給你個驚喜，」他說，然後又是那樣的紅暈，不好意思的， **羞澀的** 。「在你親我之前，我就一直在找合適的地方了。」 

勇利鬆了好大口氣，讓他整個人垮在維克多身上，抱住他。維克多也回抱他。 

「我以為你要離開了，」他深吸口氣。他又想哭了。「我以為你要回去俄羅斯了。」 

「為什麼你會那麼想呢，我的小太陽？」維克多的聲音很輕，有些沮喪。他在勇利背後揉著圈。 

維克多喊他小太陽，即便現在外頭正在下雪，即便勇利這幾天來只表現得憂鬱又悲慘。勇利沒資格跟他在一起，但是勇利同時也非常自私，非常貪心。 

「我有焦慮症，」他說出口的只有這些，聳聳肩。「如果你還想要比賽──」 

「勇利。」維克多說，表情嚴肅。他把勇利往後推一些，直視他的眼睛。「我退役了。我不想再比賽了。我年紀大了，而且我也不喜歡比賽。」 

勇利眨眨眼。「你不喜歡嗎？」 

「不，」維克多嘆氣。「我作你的教練，因為我 **想要** 當你的教練。我在這幾個月間體會到的樂趣，比過去好幾年來要多更多，」他微笑，輪廓柔和。「我很快樂。你讓我很快樂。」 

勇利真的沒有哭。維克多親親他的額頭，在他自己的淚水中笑了。 

「所以你要留下來了，」勇利說。 

「對，」維克多微笑著。 

「要待多久？」 

「你想要多久就多久。」 

重點是，勇利這一輩子都在愛著，一開始愛的是維克多給他的概念，這個燦金的、高不可攀的神明。然後是這個男人本身，安靜的、不完美的，又如此孤獨。維克多是他這輩子遇過最好的事物。他永遠不會放手。 

「那就是永遠了，」他說。維克多吻了他，吻得深切熱情而漫長。 

當他們退開時，維克多笑著說，「好的。」 

「我愛你，」勇利說。 

「我也愛你，我親愛的勇利。」 

勇利垂下頭，吻了維克多肩頸相連之處，呼吸著體香劑、雨水和茉莉花的氣息。

 

**晚上7:00**

 

他們繼續上路。

 

[1] 一個剛把大家日本語第一冊學完的譯者，可以告訴各位小伙伴這是＂你喜歡什麼＂的意思。

[2] Duolingo（Google Play的中文譯名是多鄰國）是一款免費學習多國語言的App。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜歡的話記得去給原作者按讚噢！  
> 我們下篇故事見啦！


End file.
